One Day
by Rikki8879
Summary: Pairing: SSMM, so be warned. Set after HBP, contains spoilers


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just borrowed them.

Pairing: SS/MM -> if you don't like it, don't read it. ;-)

* * *

It was a grey, cold summer morning, unusually quiet. The birds seemed to sense that the menace was back, the menace called Voldemort. Severus lay on his bed, hands folded under his head. He knew what his former friends and colleagues must think about him now, knew that he was a murderer. But there was one person he had to see, one person who had to understand what had happened. In fact, she had known about the plan but – though she had time and time again repeated that she loved him – he wasn't sure if she wasn't revolted by him now.

Quietly, the dark-haired wizard rose from his bed and went out of the house which had become his shelter in these times of war. The house was part of a village, barely known even among wizards – and mainly populated by Death Eaters who had to disappear for a while from the public.

Severus wasn't sure yet how he'd be able to get to her but he just had to find a way. If only she'd understand, if only she would redeem him. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to live with his guilt if she couldn't forgive him.

Once out of the house and beyond the wards protecting the small village Severus apparated as close to Hogwarts as he dared. It wouldn't be easy but he thought that maybe he could sneak into a house and use the fireplace to enter the floo network and transport to Hogwarts.

It was easier said than done but in the end Severus managed. When he reached his final destination, he was surprised and a bit shocked to see Minerva McGonagall sitting in the headmaster's office. Of course, it was hers now so that shouldn't have come as a surprise. But it was very early, and she should have been in bed.

Minerva smiled when she saw the younger wizard stepping out of the huge fireplace. She rose from her chair and stepped tentatively forward, not sure how to react. Of course she was glad that he was back, that he had managed to stay away from the aurors. It was dangerous for him to come here, to be seen by either side. The aurors wanted to hunt him down for the murder of Albus – and Voldemort would see it as treachery if Severus returned to Hogwarts without any "official" business.

"Hello, Minerva," Severus said. He looked her straight in the eye, always had. But that was something Minerva loved so much about him. Once he opened up to her, there was no hiding anymore, no secrets.

When Minerva heard his voice, she rushed forwards and into his waiting arms. She pulled him close as if she'd never want to let go of him again.

"I've missed you, Severus," she said. Inhaling his scent deeply, she looked up to find his eyes brimming with tears. He had never been one to show his emotions so freely but at the moment she knew that he was filled with regret for what he'd been forced to do and hatred for himself.

"I've missed you too, Min… Merlin knows I have." Severus held her close and enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms again. Who knew when he'd be able to get back to her? If he ever were…

"Come on, sit down… you look terribly thin. Are you hungry? I'll have the house elves bring something up…" Minerva wanted to start fussing about him but he held his finger over her lips.

"Shush, my love. I just wanted to see you. Yes, I may look thin but I'm not hungry. I'm just worried about you. How are you coping? How is everyone?" Severus was eager to hear some news from school and his old life.

"Well… it's not easy without Albus but we knew what to expect. The Ministry is still searching for you. It's so hard that I can't tell you that it was Albus' plan… I know that there wasn't another option but sometimes I feel like he hadn't thought it through completely. It's so much to ask of you." Minerva knew that Severus would have rather died himself than kill Albus but he didn't have a choice. He was far too valuable as a member of the Order and a spy. And Albus knew that he was dying from that blasted spell which had injured his hand.

"I know that it's hard at the moment. But once Voldemort is defeated, we'll be free to live our lives together; we'll be free to tell the whole world, Min." Severus squeezed Minerva's hand.

"I know, dear. And that's what keeps me going at the moment. When it's too much to bear…"

Severus closed his eyes, wishing for the umpteenth time that he'd be able to take away that burden from Minerva… to take it all back. When Albus had asked him to go through with the vow he had given Narcissa – that had been one of the worst days of his life. He had hoped that he'd never have to do anything rash for Malfoy, that Malfoy's task was something… simpler. But when it had turned out that it was killing Albus… After his flight from Hogwarts that fateful night, Severus had thought about killing himself too. But then his thoughts had wandered to Minerva, to their love and the time they'd shared together, and he simply couldn't do it anymore.

"One day, Min, I promise we'll be together. Be strong, my love. I know that you can." Severus whispered gently in her ear.

Hearing a faint noise from outside the office, Severus knew that it was time for him to leave. The house elves would start their work soon, and he didn't want anyone to see him. Gently, he pulled away from Minerva.

Before he stepped back into the fireplace, he kissed her softly on the lips, enjoying the sensation.

"I love you, Minerva. Don't forget that," he said.

The witch nodded.

"I love you too, Severus. Take care of yourself."

"Remember, one day, my love…" were his last words before he disappeared from Minerva's view again.

**The End**


End file.
